Nothing But Trouble
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: Riku/Sora Axel/Roxas After spending two hundred years in a place called Keyblade Land, Sora and his Nobody, Roxas, are sent down to Earth to attend Destiny Islands Boarding School and help rid the worlds from evil 'Monday meatloaf surprise'. Oh dear...
1. Prologue

Hello peoples! UniversalOverlordess here, ready to post a story I've been thinking about for a while! It's not very long, but this is just the prologue. Just as a warning, this will be SoraRiku, AkuRoku, and KairiSelphie, so far. Of course...that takes a little time. /shifty eyes/

Well...here we are! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: UniversalOverlordess does not own Kingdom Hearts. She doesn't own Disney. She doesn't even own a car. /sob/

* * *

Not so long ago, in a parallel world not very far from this one, there lived a boy. Well, technically there lived many boys. Seeing as boys are created when…ahem. There are many boys in the parallel world not so far from this one, but we are going to focus on one…and his friends who are also boys. Some of his friends are girls too. Girls are like boys except they lack the ever important Y chromosome and they also lack…never mind. _This_ one boy was special. He was very special. He was the most special bo- Wait! Many parents tell their little boys that they are the most special boy in the world. But some of those men grow up to be garbage men. And unless that garbage man is destined to rid the world of darkness by picking up garbage then I would have to say that he isn't as special as _our_ boy…not that I have anything against garbage men. I think they are awesome. Smelly, but awesome.

This one boy was destined to rid the world of darkness, unlike the garbage men. His name was Sora. Sora was the Keyblade Master. (Yes, Master has a big M because Sora is awesoMe like that. Just like the garbage man.) Sora was the hero of the worlds. Sora was The Hero. Sora could unlock anything. Sora felt like a locksmith. Sora was shaped like a girl. He was shaped like a girl but he was still awesome. Sora had a Nobody named Roxas. Sora was, had, and felt all of these things.

Until he died at age 17.

Legend says that he died in a kamikaze attack against Maleficent in the Last War. But what legend failed to mention (because no one really figured it out) was that the Keyblade will always be a tricky bastard. While the attack was in play, the Keyblade sucked Sora inside, separating him from Roxas. Maleficent was mortally wounded and fled back to The Castle That Never Was to recover. When the smoke cleared, both Sora and Maleficent were gone. The Keyblade lay on the ground before it vanished.

Sora was later pronounced Legally Dead.

Kairi moved on and married her boyfriend. Selphie never married. Tidus and Wakka were…Tidus and Wakka. Riku got very sick. He wrote down the history of Sora the Keyblade Master, but died before he could finish it.

Meanwhile, in Keyblade Land…

"Hey Roxas…got any threes?"

"Go fish."

And so it was…for the next two hundred years.

It was later told to them…by the Keyblade _itself_ that the blade _liked _Sora. _Liked._ The freakin' blade had _feelings_. Sora was told that the blade had never been treated with care before. Sora had treated the blade with care. In turn, the blade saved his life.

Thank you, sentient - but inanimate - object. Wait...is that even possible?

Sora and Roxas spent the next two hundred years inside of the Keyblade. Then, the next thing Sora knew, he was looking up at a very, very blank ceiling with a spinney thing. A fan. He knew what a fan was; he'd been to Traverse Town! A man's voice made it to his ears.

"Keep pushing! The first one is out! No, no, don't put your leg up like that! That won't-don't!"

A woman screamed.

Sora was then whisked away on a cart and plopped into a room full of crying babies. Roxas joined his a few minutes later, in full baby form. Sora cocked his head at him…at least he tried to. He heard Roxas' voice in his head.

_I have no idea…you look like a baby. Ha-ha.  
_

Sora didn't think Roxas had very much room to talk.

A few days later, both Roxas and Sora were taken out of the room of crying babies and into the arms of a man and a woman.

The next few months, Sora and Roxas amused themselves by watching the man and woman – presumably their parents – make absolute fools of themselves by making all sorts of embarrassing faces and noises at the two…babies.

Sora often opened his mouth intent on telling them they were only embarrassing themselves, but sadly, he could only say, "Coo?"

Being a baby officially…sucked.

But then one day, when Sora and Roxas had nearly mastered the whole walking thing…_again, _and their parents were being even _more _embarrassing than ever, Roxas finally got the point out.

"You _fools!"_

The parents were shocked…and Sora started laughing, which knocked him off-balance and onto his mother's head. Why was she kneeling? It wasn't like being their height would make them learn any faster.

"Take that," he added proudly.

Their parents would forever deny their children's less than flattering first words. Not 'mom,' not 'dad,' not even 'no.'

What kind of children call their parents fools and acted proud about knocking them over?

Nope…Roxas' first word was 'you,' and Sora's first word was 'take.'

…It _was _true.

The parents later made the decision to keep them from Uncle Charlie. He was a bad example, apparently.

And so it went, for fifteen long – _long – _years. Sora and Roxas grew, trained, grew, ate, grew, trained, grew, came out of the closet-

Oh, yeah.

"Mom? I'm gay."

"So am I."

"Sora? Roxas? You're…_what? _Why? Why can't I have grandchildren?"

"Because they'd call you a fool too," Roxas muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, Mom," Sora said honestly. He wasn't apologizing for being gay…he was apologizing for Roxas' lack of tact. And since Roxas had originally been Sora…well.

You get the picture.

And then, after all that growing, training, eating, and closet-exiting, they got The News.

"We're sending you away from Radiant Garden. You're going to Destiny Islands Boarding School. Bye."

When Sora passed out, Roxas knew this would be nothing but trouble.

* * *

Next chapter:

Who's dating _who?! _Why?! This is _not _okay!


	2. The Chapter Title that Never Was

Ta-da! I'm back! My brain kinda died after chapter one. But it's back now...mostly. When I threatened it with a hammer, it said, "Whoops, sorry, I'll come back!" But then, the Insanity Gene that runs in my family took over and...well, you know the rest.

* * *

Back in the day, about two hundred years ago, when Sora was a young boy for the first time in his life, he had been asked what he'd wanted to be when he grew up. Smiling, the child had replied, "I wanna be a super-hero!" He had no idea that when he turned fourteen, that he would embark on an incredibly long, painful, and sexual doubting journey that would test his friendship, courage, and his ability to hold it in until he'd reached a suitable bathroom.

The audience had awed, ooed, and squeed. (Yes, squee is a word in my dictionary.) Little Sora had given the audience his eye-blinding smile that he had not inherited from his family. The Transit family did not have a history of eye-blinding smiles, but this is all rather irrelevant to the story as the eye-blinding smile does nothing other than distract people from the subject that is being addressed. Like right now.

And now, two hundred years into the future, and at the same time, the present, Sora was having a flashback. He hated those.

This is the Flashback line. I'm not very creative.

"So, Sora? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Sora frowned and stared at the old lady. Why did this make him have a feeling of nostalgia? He looked back at his 'twin brother' Roxas, and sighed. "What do I want to be when I grow up?" And he cocked his head to the side thoughtfully before walking right off of the stage and to where his now parents was sitting.

He was stared at for a long time. When it became apparent that he was not, in fact, asking his parents what he wanted to be when he 'grew up', the old lady went on to the next child.

And then came Roxas' turn.

Oh, joy.

When asked the question that put Sora into a state of nostalgia, Roxas looked confused. As this was his first time being a little boy, he didn't have experience in the art of responding to the 'What do you want to be when you grow up' question. He looked helplessly at Sora, who was probably having a flashback to some time a long time ago. The old lady smiled at him.

"What are your interests Roxas?"

Oh, Roxas knew the answer to _that_ question.

"I like fire."

The old lady didn't understand what he meant. Only Sora did.

"So, you want to put out fires then?"

Roxas looked offended. "No! How could you say that? How could I possible destroy such a wonderful thing?"

The audience was stunned.

Sora and Roxas' family ended up moving a little bit later due to the neighborhood demanding their parents to treat their kids better. What parent would encourage their child to make fires?

...Not theirs, actually.

The end of the lovely flashback.

Again, Sora really hated flashbacks. He had just spaced out for the past five minutes and completely ignored Roxas ramble on how the boarding school would hopefully be somewhat enjoyable. It was only when Roxas whapped him on the head did he notice. "What?"

"You were ignoring me again."

"Okay."

Roxas frowned. No argument? Incredible. "So, I wonder if any of our friends will be there?"

Sora nodded.

Roxas hit him again. "What's with being as silent as a mouse?"

Sora furrowed his eyebrows at this. "Hey," he said slowly. "Why do they say 'as quiet as a mouse?' Mice are not quiet. They are quite loud actually. That term should be changed to 'as quiet as a _mime_', not a mouse."

Sora was being logical.

The end of the worlds really was here. "All right. What's wrong?"

Sora smiled at him and shrugged his shoulder. Keeping his eye on the sky in front of him, Sora suddenly made a sharp turn and his Gummi ship turned to the left. Roxas was thrown to the side. "I'm fine Rox."

"Sure." Was the grunted reply. "I know you're just worried that you won't know how to act once you see your friends again."

"Guess so. What am I supposed to say to them? Hi! I'm Sora! You don't have to tell me your names because I have known you for over two hundred years and have spent two hundred of that over two hundred years watching you all live your many lives on a plasma T.V. screen! It doesn't work like that Roxas. Oh, were here."

Roxas smirked. "Then just say you're a creepy stalker that knows everything about them." He said as he looked out the Gummi window.

Sora smiled back at him. "And what are you going to say to Axel, huh? Oh, Axel, darling! How I have missed you so!"

Roxas threw a potion bottle at him. Sora ducked and accidentally let go of the wheel. It took a while before both of the boys realized that the Gummi ship was going _down._

"Sora! Take control of the damn wheel!"

"Roxas! Shut up!"

"We are crashing!"

"I know that!"

"Do something!"

"I am!"

"No, you are not!"

"Shut up!"

"Watch out for Cloud!"

**_"What?"_**

Cloud Strife was currently walking, happily, along the sidewalk that Sora and Co. were about to crash into. Sora pulled desperately on the wheel. "He's strong. He will be able to doge!"

_Crunch_.

"Apparently not." Roxas replied as he re-adjusted himself in his seat. Both boys grabbed their luggage and hopped out of the ship. Sora pulled out a small necklace that Donald had given him before his sudden 'death'. The necklace stored the Gummi ship inside safely so the Sora would be able to use the ship at any convenient time.

With the Gummi ship gone, the twins were able to see a very crushed, bruised, mad, confused, and hurt Cloud. Sora held out his hand. "Um…Cloud? You okay?"

Cloud looked up at him. "Yes, both girls…very pretty."

Roxas sighed and bent down to pick Cloud up. Sora helped. "I guess we should take him to the infirmary."

Sora nodded and both boys began their journey.

"Wait! Where's the infirmary?"

WhooooooLiiiinnneee!!

"You need to find the infirmary?"

Sora and Roxas nodded dumbly. The brown haired girl smiled at them. "You must be new here. My name's Olette. Nice to meet you. Come with me and I'll show you the way."

They followed. Cloud groaned. Olette laughed. "He is constantly getting hit by things. It is quite sad, actually."

She led them into a building and down a hall. Both the building and the hall were plain. She stopped at a door and knocked. "Aerith? Cloud is here again."

The door opened, and voila, Aerith appeared. "Oh, dear. Bring him in."

The two boys complied and set Cloud down on the nearest bed. Aerith bent down to inspect him. "And he just left the infirmary yesterday." Straightening, she smiled at Sora and Roxas. "Thank you for bringing him here. My name is Aerith."

"Roxas."

"I'm Sora."

Aerith motioned at the door. "I'm sure Olette will help you find the administrations office. They will be able to show you to your dorms."

Leaving the infirmary, the two keyblade wielders followed Olette through many hallways until they reached the administrations office. Olette turned to them. "I'm sure that Yen Sid will help you from here on. It was a pleasure to meet you Sora, Roxas." And with that, she turned and was gone.

The moment she was gone, two slips of paper slid out of a slit on the door. One was addressed to Sora, the other to Roxas. Roxas picked both up. "It's our dorm rooms. We aren't rooming together."

Sora reached for his. "Well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Roxas nodded. "Sure."

And they went their separate ways…for an hour or so.

WhoooooLiiiiiine

Sora and Roxas had an annoying habit of doing the same thing at the same time. They were currently doing said annoying habit.

At the same time they reached their dorm room.

At the same time they put their key in the lock and opened the door.

At the same time, their room-mate greeted them.

And at the same time, Roxas' and Soras' jaw dropped, and they whispered, "Oh my god."


	3. Teams and Teens and Violence, Oh My

"Sora! Duck!"

He heard the call a split second before he felt the water ball hit his head; he was thrown forward and hit the wall. "Ow..." he muttered, finding his balance and turning to face his opponent.

"Dance water, dance!"

With a groan Sora turned and ran in the opposite direction at a diagonal. _I hate bubbles,_ his mind decided as he jumped to avoid the bubble missile traveling at mach 4 in his direction. "Donald! Shock him, or _something_!" A split second later he heard a yell (not Donald, or Goofy) and, coming to the conclusion that his enemy had been hit and not a random passersby, he turned and began to hack away at the goddamn bubble blower. "I. Swear. You. Say. That. Catch. Phrase. Again. And. I. Will. Castrate. You." He emphasized every word with a blow from the Keyblade. He hopped back, intent on delivering a forward thrust that would _finish_ the battle-

-up came the sitar.

Sora's eyebrow twitched.

"Dance water, dance!"

And Sora saw red.

Someone, _somewhere,_ hated him.

And as he stood on the threshold of his dorm room, trying to understand why he was in the situation he was currently in, he thought he could practically hear maniac laughter rolling across the sky. _I hate life..._

"Hey! You must be my new roomie! I'm Demyx. Nice to meetcha!"

_Kill me. Now._

Demyx reached out and grabbed on of Sora's bags. "Let me help you with this." And he walked back inside. "Your side is on the left, I'm on the right." He said, tossing Sora's duffel bag onto the empty bed. He then turned back to Sora, who looked (and felt) as though someone had placed a Stopga spell on him. "Why are you still out there?" He inquired, as Sora was still standing at the entrance to the room. "I have no history of violence and I will not hurt you." He smiled, showing off his _molars._

Sora almost laughed as he made his way into the room, feeling the ghost of one of his "harmless roommate's" attacks. "Ha, ha..." He sat down on his bed, smiling at the softness of it. He was slowly examining the room when he saw it:

The sitar.

His eyebrow twitched.

Demyx at on his bed with his legs crossed. "Soo...Sora. Are you...sportsy, artsy, mathsy, sciency, writy, dramay, musicy, or...whatever-y?"

Sora blinked. "Huh...?"

Demyx took a deep breath. "Are you...sportsy, artsy, mathsy-"

"No! I get it!" He sighed in relief when Demyx closed his mouth. "I like soccer, and music. But what I am really into is acrobatics. I have always wanted to join a circus."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You want to be an acrobat..."

"I just said that I did..."

_"__Really?"_

"..."

"Sorry."

To prove his point Sora stood up, took off his shoes, and proceeded to do a flawless back walkover. When he'd been little (the first time), he'd wanted to join the circus with Riku. And now, since he really had nothing to do in life except win Riku's undying love, he'd sat down in front of a mirror and said 'Self, we are going to become amazing and kick-ass acrobats!' And when Sora put his mind on doing something, he did it.

Demyx laughed. "Then you will love the acrobatics club. They perform at festivals and at random parties at the school and in town."

Sora returned to a standing position. "Cool. Let me guess, you're a sports type?"

"Yep! I am part of the-"

"Let me guess...the swim team?"

"Yeah...how did you know?"

Sora laughed darkly. "Lucky guess."

Demyx barked out a laugh. "Do you want help unpacking? Afternoon classes don't start for two hours."

Sora gave him a smile and began unzipping his bags. "Yeah, I'd like some help." Maybe when he was not part of a plot to take over the world, Demyx wasn't such a bad guy. Demyx joined him on the bed, taking out some pants and putting them in a pile. They talked about random things, and by the time they were done there was a little over an hour left before classes and Sora decided that Demyx was a friend. Sora sat on his bed and pulled out his class schedule. "Let's see..." He skimmed over his afternoon classes: English – Mr. Helwin, and then P.E. – Mr. Dubrovskiy. He glanced up at Demyx, who was idly strumming his sitar. "Could you show me around? Maybe introduce me to some people?"

Demyx put his sitar down. "Oh, sure! I'll introduce you to some of the guys. They'd love you."

Sora had a gut feeling that 'the guys' were more Organization members, but at that moment he didn't car. He left the room with Demyx, wondering how Roxas was fairing.

* * *

_I am going to die. Right now._

Roxas remembered the fight that had changed his life (for better or for worse, but because of his current mood, for worse). He remembered every blow, every dodge, every yell of pain, every taunting jab, every word spoken, and every look his opponent had given him. Roxas hated this person. Why, you may wonder? Be_cause_ that person had 'defeated' him (he'd _cheated_ the bastard), stuffed him into a _computer, _wiped away his memory, given him a new personality, and ruined his life!

You would be pissed too.

He always thought that someone of something was out to get him, but his current situation proved it. He tried to suppress a shudder of absolute loathing as he stared into the sea green eyes of his roommate. _I cannot believe that I promised Sora I wouldn't kill him_.

His roommate was none other than Riku.

Go figure.

Riku was staring unblinkingly at Roxas. Roxas frowned. "What?"

"Roxas, right?"

_Regretfully, _he thought. "No, duh." He took this time to look over his murder vict – oops, his Other's love interest. He was tall, muscular, wearing black jeans and a tight white shirt that showed off his biceps. His silver hair fell gracefully into his eyes; his mouth was thin, and his eyes emitted intelligence, kindness, and loyalty. _I have no idea what Sora sees in him._ Roxas folded his arms. "You going to let me in?"

Riku stood back. "Of course."

Roxas stomped forward, purposefully letting his bag hit his roommate (gods above!) as he passed. "Your bed is on the right." he heard Riku call after him. He rolled his eyes and tossed his bags onto his bed. Time to unpack. The next hour was spent in complete silence. Roxas kept unpacking and Riku was intently reading a book. Finally done, Roxas sat on his bed and pulled out his class schedule. _First English...then chemistry._ He sat in silence for a while before an angry flush appeared on his face. _I have no idea where these classes are!_ He slowly looked up at Riku out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oi, you."

Riku glanced up, removing his reading glasses. Roxas held back a snort. _Riku still can't see what's in __front of his face. Wait til Sora finds out_. "Yes?"

Roxas held up his schedule. "Show me around." His tone was one of superiority. _I _own _you, bitch._

Riku frowned. "Sure...just let me get my shoes."

They left after Riku located his shoes, both not talking to each other. As they walked down the halls many kids yelled out to Riku and waved. Roxas snorted. "So, you're this school's 'Mr. Popular'."

Riku shrugged. "It's because I am class president."

"Ah..." Roxas didn't really care.

"What is your first class?"

"English with Mr. Helwin."

Riku grimaced. "I hate him; so does everyone else. He's an awful teacher who thinks that he is the best teacher ever and that we should all bow down to his superiority."

Roxas smirked. "Sounds great."

They were turning down a hall when someone called out to Riku. Roxas froze. The voice was nasaly and had an air of laziness to it. He turned. It was Axel.

Nothing had changed with him. He was still enormously tall, was still painfully thin, still had the hips of a woman, and and still had hair that was as spiky as a porcupine. He sauntered over to them, his hand thrown up carelessly in a greeting. "Hiya, Riku. Are we still having that meeting after dinner today?"

Riku shook his head. "I rescheduled today, remember? I sent you an email."

Axel nodded, his hair bouncing. "Yeah, yeah." Then he noticed Roxas. "Who is the blondie?"

Said "blondie's" heart was pounding and the blood was rushing to his head. _The bastard! He didn't even seriously try to stop me, even after he said he 'loved' me! He just let me go after that stupid excuse! All he wanted was to save himself the trouble of hunting me down!_

Riku gestured to him. "My roommate. Axel, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is-"

At that moment Roxas lunged at Axel, his fist pulled back. The first punch landed on Axel's cheek, the second on his eyes and the third his nose. "Traitor!" He screeched; he stoop up and aimed a solid kick to Axel's groin before bolting in the opposite direction. He needed to find Sora.

* * *

'The guys' consisted of Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Larxene. They were members of the swim team. Larxene was the odd ball in the group, but Demyx had told him that she was the fastest swimmer on the team. "She's like lightning," he'd exclaimed.

_That's because she _is _lightning._

They were sitting on a bench near the building that held the swimming pool, talking and telling Sora who was 'okay' and who he needed to stay away from. Larxene (Demyx told him that she had gotten her meds refilled, which was why she was in such a good mood; Sora didn't bother to ask what the medication was) had offered Sora a chocolate cookie (Sora never turned down cookies) and he was eating when he heard a yell.

"Sora!"

The next second he was falling to the ground, someone attatched to his back. He hit the ground with a 'gyumph' and, battle instincts kicking in, he pushed his assailant off of him, rolled to his feet, and was about to summon his Keyblade when he noticed who'd attacked him. "Roxas?"

Roxas stood up, dusting dirt off his pants. "I will forgive you for pushing me like that."

Sora squawked incredulously, _"__You _will forgive _me? _It should be the other way around!"

Roxas held up his hands in a sign of truce. "Fine! Now is not the time to fight! I have two very important things to tell you." He grabbed Sora's arm and led him a few feet away from his new friends. "First: I met Axel."

Sora's eyes lit up. "Are you serious!"

"I punched him."

Sora balked. "Huh?"

"Three times. And then kicked him in the-"

"Roxas!"

"What?"

"I do not know you..."

"I was pissed for that reason I can't say out loud."

Sora repeated Roxas' earlier sign of truce. "We will talk later. What was the other thing?"

Roxas began, "Right, the other thing was-"

"Roxas!"

Roxas turned, a scowl on his face. Sora felt his heart stop. "Riku..." For it was true, Riku was walking towards them, a confused look on his face. A painfully thin, spiky red-head was hobbling along after him. Axel.

Roxas groaned. "That was part two of what we needed to talk about."

Demyx suddenly appeared by Sora's side. "Sora? The guys and I need to get going. Our classes are on the other side of campus."

Sora nodded to him. "Thank you for showing me around. And introducing me to everyone."

"No prob! I will see you at dinner." And with that Demyx left with his friends, Larxene gripping Selphie in a headlock as they went. Sora watched them go, and when he turned back to Roxas Riku was there-in all his silver-haired glory. He was also frowning. Sora wished he wouldn't.

"Roxas, can you please explain your behavior back there?"

Roxas folded his arms. "Yes, but I won't."

Riku opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Axel arrived. "Blondie, I hope you have a death wish." Sora noticed that his voice was a higher pitch than from what he remembered.

Roxas saw red. "That's completely inappropriate. I swear, you call me that one more time..." He let the threat hang in the air.

"Says the person who _attacked_ me for no reason!"

"I had a very good reason."

"And what reason is that?!"

Before Roxas could respond (and land them in an asylum), Sora plastered a fake smile on his face (as well as a hand across his Nobody's mouth) and turned to Riku. "So, Roxas. Who are these people?"

Axel stared at him. "Wow. You guys twins or something?"

Sora grimaced. "Or something. I'm Sora."

"I'm Axel. A-x-e-l, commit-"

"I've got it memorized."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Sora motioned at Riku. "And who are you?"

Riku smiled. "My name is Riku. I am Roxas' roommate and also class president, so if you ever need anything do not hesitate to ask."

At that moment the bell rang. Sora sighed and hooked his arms with Roxas'. "Well, let's get to it!" They began to walk to class when they heard Axel call out.

"Bye-bye, soon-to-be-dead Blondie! Too bad you are so cute."

Roxas seethed. "I'll _kill _you!"

Axel laughed loudly. Sora patted Roxas on the arm absentmindedly. "Now, now. We talked about this. Killing only creates more problems."

"I thought it was 'killing never solved anything'?"

"No, killing does solve some problems, but ends up creating more problems than it's worth."

They had entered the English building and were making their way to the classroom when they heard foot steps in their general direction. "Sora, Roxas!"

Riku appeared beside them. "Hey! Sora, you have this class too?"

"Yeah."

Riku smiled – again, Sora wished he wouldn't. They had entered the class room. "I already warned Roxas, but I figure I should warn you as well. This guy is an ass. He hates people."

Sora laughed. "Then he and Roxas should get along well."

Roxas glared. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"What?" Sora tried to look innocent. "You hate people too."

"...True."

Most of the students entering the class were people that neither of the two boys had seen before. It was only when Riku's name was called (what was with all of the name calling?) and said person was hugged did either of the two recognize the girl with the bright blonde hair.

Naminé.

Sora was in the process of smiling when Riku turned, took the artist in his arms and kissed her. For a very looooooong time.

The half smile zoomed off of Sora's face and he felt the sudden urge to shock the girl into the next millenium. He felt Roxas drag him into the back of the room and force him into a seat. "Put the magic _away."_

Sora growled.

A minute later, though, their English teacher, Mr. Helwin, walked in and Sora forgot about the 'kiss incident.'

"Zexion?!"

Zexion turned to face the two in the back, an evil smile (one that Sora knew he'd never seen before but which looked so natural he thought Roxas may have just held out on him) on his face. "Ah, Newbies." He placed his papers on the desk gently. "Welcome to hell."


End file.
